The present invention relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to the measurement of compressor inlet temperatures in such engines.
A current problem existing in sensing compressor inlet temperatures is that during periods of water ingestion by the engine, e.g. during a rainstorm, the sensor gets wet and the sensed temperature approaches the wet bulb temperature which is lower than the actual temperature. As water and air pass through various turbine rotating stages in a substantially annular flow path, the water is centrifuged toward the outer periphery of the annular airstream. Because of this variation in water concentration across the airstream, and the associated heat transfer between the water and the air, a radial temperature distortion is created from the outside to the inside of the annual airstream with cooler temperatures being present at the outer diameter.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to measure the temperature of an airstream flowing in a gas turbine engine at an improved location for operation during dry or wet conditions.
It is another object of the invention to position a temperature sensor at an optimum location within the airstream which reduces the effect of moisture on measurement of compressor inlet temperatures.
It is another object of the invention to improve stall margin in a gas turbine engine during water ingestion.
It is a further object of the invention to improve tracking of variable stator vanes in a gas turbine compressor.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a temperature sensor which reduces error in the measurement of compressor inlet temperature due to temperature distortions present in an annular airstream.